Deepcorp23 Takeover
General Info The Setup On September 4th, 2018, the GM's ooc twitter posted Ok so my week is looking crazy af. I might need to take a 3-5 day break. I'll try and pump out some content OR I'll work on some to post when I come back. Don't worry, this isn't a full hiatus or anything! I just gotta get some school stuff done and out of the way. I'll be a lot less active while I'm working ahead in my classes, so if you need anything asked Kyle! The Takeover Later the same day, the Cafe and Diner twitter posted a tweet reading This line is not secure. A short while later, another tweet was posted reading This line has be sic reconnected. When this tweet posted, the icon and header were changed slightly. The usual coffee cup icon had a strange logo superimposed at half-opacity on it. The header had text added reading “INFERNO IN CORPUS. INFERNO IN CEREBRUM. INFERNO IN CIRCULUM. INFERNO IN CUPIDITAS. INFERNO IN CRUOR. INFERNO IN CELATUM. INFERNO IN CETER.” (This roughly translates to “Hell in the body. Hell in the brain. Hell in a circle. Hell in greed. Hell in bloodshed. Hell in secret. Hell in remaining.”) The next two tweets read We work towards salvation. We work in secrecy. We work for knowledge, above all else. Rule 14. Tomorrow. Old Cafe hours. Face to face only. At this point, 35 posted a statement on their twitter Hi everyone, please bear with me, I’ll be there to answer questions soon. �� Around this time, the GM stated I emailed twitter, hopefully the respond soon. Don't know what this is. I'll deal with it as a can in-between homework and work. Worst case is a just make a new twitter and repost all the puzzles in like chunks I guess. This is what I get for taking a break DX They then posted I absolutely should've been checking the email I set the twitter up with hahah... whoops This tweet was accompanied by an image of a message from Twitter alerting them of an unauthorized log-in from St. Louis, MO. They then elaborated Also this happened on the 16th wtf?? This tweet was also accompanied by another image of Twitter's email to the GM, this one showing the subject line, email, and date. At this point, 35 showed up in the discord chat. They stated that they were "not sure what's going on with the Twitter" and that they were talking to Single Digit about it. They expressed displeasure over the proceedings and anger towards the interloper. Seemingly in response to the GM's tweets, the occupied CaD twitter posted The jig seems to be up. But, our fun is not yet done. This line is still secure thanks to our associates. We need this channel for the time being. Go for a tango. We'll watch the Cafe. 35 responded Whoever you are, leave the Cafe and Diner alone. And in turn received the response This does not concern the unenlightened. If you have concerns, visit us during old operating hours. Around this time, the GM posted I'm pretty sure I know who "hacked" my account, because the lore is a little too consistent. Hopefully Twitter responds soon and I can reset the password and get back in, but for now just assume coffee. DMs with Patrons At this point, one of the patrons messaged the twitter Mika: Who is this? CaD: Rule 14. Tomorrow. Old Cafe hours. Face to face only. Mika: You didnt answer my question there sir CaD: I did, and then some. Mika: I asked who you are. Mika: You didnt answer my question CaD: And I gave you an answer. You're just off cycle. Mika: How am I "off cycle" Mika: Hello Kyle CaD: Kyle is not among us. They continue to reject our philosophy. The twitter posted a new tweet reading It seems interest in us is growing. As such, we've been instructed to limit tomorrow's wait-list to only eight patrons. One cup of coffee each, so no one spills. Thank you. Another patron, Shivers, messaged them as well at this point CaD: Rule 14 Shinvers: What is Rule 14? CaD: See Rule 15. The twitter further elaborated on their previous tweet Happy 200th tweet. Such a shame you couldn't be the one to post it. Make sure you order exactly what you want if you come in tomorrow. We will serve whatever you order, intentional or not. See you all when the Cafe opens. 35 responded Leave. The twitter rejoined Learn. Another patron, Incendavery, responded to the twitter's earlier tweet asking Is there a way to hold a spot on the waitlist? In response, the twitter messaged him CaD: We can hold a spot in line, for those who are worthy of a spot. Name any 8, and we can make a reservation. First or last name. Dave: Margaret CaD: That is an answer. Not the answer we were looking for. But it proves... something. Before we hold your spot, just for curiosity... what would be your second guess? Dave: I guess the next best answer I have is J, but I’m not sure that’s what you’re looking for either CaD: It's not. But that's to be expected. It's clear we need to get to work. CaD: Your spot is "held". Would you like to order now? Dave relayed the proceedings back to the discord, and asked for advice on what to respond with. The GM replied uhhh im trying to think of a hard hitting question that'll really get their goose OH SHIT! Id hit em with a "Name all the 8's" Dave opted to go with the GM's suggestion and returned to messaging the twitter Dave: Name all the 8s CaD: Clever. You'd do well with us Dave. We'll keep that in mind. CaD: Jean Marc Chausson Jennifer Hepburn Jackie Lang After sharing this information with the discord, 35 said I didn't know that was J's name... Jackie but not Lang! The GM noted they aint wrong After this, the GM wished everyone goodnight, as they needed to sleep for work. About an hour later, the twitter posted Nice try. This line is secure. Our associates out rank conventional methods. Go tango, we'll hold down the fort, so to speak. Shivers responded No one asked you to. The twitter replied No one asked to go grave robbing either. Look where we are. Five hours later, in the small hours of the morning, the twitter posted Turn off the lights and lock the door. Tomorrow clarity will come. Eight Truths The next morning, the twitter posted Enlightenment is coming. Notes * Jennifer Hepburn has previously been seen in a tweet from the GM's ooc twitter. Trivia * After the GM posted the message from Twitter about the recent log-in from St. Louis, they were asked by one of the players if it was actually them. They responded "I would never step foot in Missouri thank you very much. #WestCoastBestCoast" * During the takeover, the GM expressed outrage at the date of the unauthorized log-in, stating "OFCOURSE IT HAD TO BE ON RUM DAY THE MOST SACRED OF HOLIDAYS YOU ASS"